Air supply pipes used in aeration systems are laid in grids and supported off the floor. It is also desirable to maintain the pipes at the same level and to be able to lay such a system quickly and economically due to the size of the aeration systems.
At the present time, the pipes are laid on stands which are adjustably secured to a base which extends upwardly from the floor. The stand is positioned into place at the desired level. After the pipes are laid on the stand a strap is then placed over the pipe and secured by means of nuts and bolts to the stand. Various other supporting and securing means have been used; however, they all have the disadvantage of being time-consuming to install and costly in terms of material required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support and securing apparatus which is simple to install and relatively inexpensive in the cost of materials.